


Antici.....pation

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Drag, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, Other, Polyamory, all fluff no plot, boys in makeup, nonbinary characters - Freeform, starpartypony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Show Pony does Jet Star’s makeup. I hope you didn’t want anything exciting cause this is all soft there’s no problem and solution.





	Antici.....pation

**Author's Note:**

> I think i might have to start using neopronouns if i’m going to keep writing starpartypony. We’ve got they for Party, they for Pony, and they for plurals. Its a little much.  
> If any of you reading this have suggestions on neopronouns that are the least jarring to read, go ahead and put them in the comments.
> 
> Also, this has been proofread, but not edited for consistency with capitals and conventions. I hope it doesn’t drive you crazy.

Pony hoisted themself up on the counter and motioned for Jet to come closer. He did, facing Pony a little apprehensive as they rooted around in their makeup bag. He recognized lipstick and eyeshadow, which he had seen Poison apply many times before parties. He adored the way they looked in red eyeshadow, and whatever color lipstick they wore he was well aware of the waxy texture it left on his lips when he got done kissing them.   
  


But all these other things were foreign to him. Well, not too foreign. He had seen all these tools and palettes and stuff, he just wasn’t entirely sure what they were for.   
  
Poison and Pony chartered away about what colors would be best for him and kept glancing at his face, forming their plan of attack. He felt a little weird being looked at objectively. He was used to having their eyes on him, of course, but it was odd to be looked at as a canvas instead of a boyfriend.   
When everything had been assembled Pony held up a pen with a long thin felt tip.    
  


“This is eyeliner,” they explained. “It uh. Makes your eyes look bigger? I guess, ain't nobody’s ever measured that shit just. A nice dark line looks pretty you know?”   
  


They took his hand and drew a smiley face on it. “It’s gonna tickle a bit. Close your eyes.”   
  


So Jet closed his eyes, and Pony held his head still with one hand and rested their pinkie on his temple to steady their pen hand. Jet felt short, cold strokes going across his eyelid and fought the urge to blink.    
He blinked.   
  


“Aw shit.”    
  


“Sorry.”    
  


“Boy if you apologize for blinking you’re gonna have a real rough time of it.” Pony said, doing their best to wipe the smudge off his eyelid.   
  


Poison dug through the bag again. “I would say that’s what concealer and foundation are for, but we haven’t got any.”   
  


Pony finished one eye and moved on to the other. “Well there’s mine but its too light for him and who gives a fuck when it melts off in all this heat anyway?”   
  


Pony did a lot of outrageous things to their appearance, but a full face of makeup was almost never one of those, not with the amount of sweating a person did out here. Makeup was for color and vibrancy, not covering things up or changing face shapes. The only time Jet or Poison saw Pony bother with foundation and contouring was for stage makeup just before they went to work at Hyper Thrust out in zone 6 on Saturdays.

Jet was, in all honesty, having a good time. He liked hearing his partners talk about makeup, and he liked Pony’s gentle hands, but all this light touching was too ticklish and almost itchy, so at one point he brought his hand up on top of theirs and pressed it firmly into his face. They understood immediately and made all their touches firm and steady. 

Their knees were squeezed into his hips to keep him still, and Poison watched with a big stupid grin on their face at their boyfriend getting all dolled up.

  
“Now this is eyeshadow,” Pony said, bringing up a little plastic box with hard-packed sparkly powder. “Some people put certain shades in certain places, like this darker blue would go on your crease,” they tapped the space between his eyeball and his brow bone. “And this shiny whitish one would go on your lid here for highlighting it. But I just pick the color i like and put it wherever i want it cause fuck the ruuuuules!”   
  


Poison nodded from where they were sitting cross legged on the counter, looking up from brushing on their own favorite red eyeshadow. “Pony. pony. pony. What if, you gotta, we should uh. Do it like Dr Frank N Furter. Smear that shit all over the place, super dark, y’know?”   
  


Show Pony grinned and wiggled excitedly at this idea. “Ok, ok yeah. Yeah that’s what we’re doin, okey dokey close them eyeballs, Starboy.”   
Poisin had the only brush so Pony got to work smearing the darkest, shiniest blue on with their fingers.   
  


The three of them had been hanging out at Dr. Death’s station and rooting through his endless boxes of cassette tapes, CDs, VHS tapes, and records. They had amassed quite a pile of stuff they wanted to watch or listen to, and The Rocky Horror Picture Show was right at the top. Poison wished they had Rocky’s gold underwear, Pony was enamored with Columbia’s sequined jacket and tap shoes, and Jet was just taken with Dr. Frank N Furter in his entirety. It was probably the freedom of style or the conviction or the chaotic dumbass energy. All that, or the simple truth that Tim Curry looks great in drag.   
  
When Show Pony had finished, they grabbed jet’s shoulders and held him out at arms length, admiring their work. Poison peeked eagerly over their shoulder and made a “wow” face.   
  


Jet smiled nervously, trying to pretend not to care even though really, all this stuff fascinated him. Looking at both of his datemate’s made up, decked out faces, he remembered this was the zones, not the city, and he could care as much as he wanted about whatever he wanted.

Pony passed them a mirror. “So, babe, tell me what you think! I think you look killer, but that’s just me.”   
  


Jet looked in the cracked mirror. He looked... different, all right. Very weird. But not a bad weird. Subtlety had never been Pony’s specialty and this certainly wasn’t. It was loud and bold and. Well. He thought he looked a little like a zombie, but also a little like a princess. He tipped his head back to admire the dark blue eyeshadow. Yeah, definitely weird, but also definitely excellent.    
  


The longer he looked, the less weird it seemed and the more he looked like just Jet but with some different colors.   
  


By now Pony was wiggling with anticipation. “Well?”   
  


Jet looked up and was about to say “yeah its good”, but he thought better of it. He tossed his hair, struck a pose, looked Pony dead in the eyes and said “I see you shiver with antici...”   
Both pony and poison dissolved into a fit of giggles.   
“...pation.”   
  



End file.
